Runeforge Information
The runeforges (RFs) are the places where everyone can work together on powerful ancient magic in Thassalonia. A representative from each of the runelords (RLs) would go there and work together. Note from Hall of Illusion by Vraxis The runeforge pool awoke! I first took this as a sign that Runelord Xanderghul had risen. When I arrived at the pool to investigate, it seemed that the others had come to the same conclusion. The foolish Wardens of Envy thought to disrupt the recrudescence, and with the aid of Azaven, Ordikan, Athracis, and that lovely creature Delvahine, we were able to defeat them utterly. Their Abjurant Halls lie in ruins. Our treaty was short-lived, though. Azaven absconded with the bodies and that treacherous wench Athracis nearly burned me to death before I made it back here. I was mistaken. Runelord Xanderghul still slumbers. It is that monster Karzoug who quickens and nears rebirth. Damnation! He must not be allowed to precede Xanderghul into the world, for he would rebuild Thassilon in his own inferior image, a testament to his own greed rather than one of pride in the work. He must be delayed or defeated! I have managed to escape this place, to a certain extent. By astral projection I can explore what the world outside has become. It is a brutish place, yet it pleases me to see Thassilon's mark endures in the shape of our monuments. Still, the wilderness of the world vexes me. Gone is the empire I knew. Karzoug's city of Xin-Shalast is now hidden high in the mountains, and when I finally discovered it, I found the spires where his body is hidden to be inaccessible, warded against astral travelers by the occlusion field around the peak of Mhar-Massif. As long as his runewell is active, I fear even a physical approach would be impossibly deadly. I must determine a way to pierce these wardings, and to send an agent in my place. No need to risk my own life before my clone is ready. Scribbler poems If magic bright is your desire, to old runeforge must you retire; for only there does wizard’s art receive its due and proper start. On eastern shores of steaming mirror, at end of day when dusk is nearer, where 7 faces silent wait, encircled guards at Runeforge gate. Each stone the grace of 7 lords, one part of key each ruler hoards, If offered spells and proper prayer, take 7 keys and climb the stair On frozen mountain Xin awaits, His regal voice the yawning gates, eyes turn twice in Sidheron, occulted runeforge waits within. And now you’ve come and joined the forge, upon rare lore your mind can gorge; and when you slough the mortal way in runeforge long your work shall stay. Runelords There is a runelord for each of the 7 deadly sins/virtues. They are powerful magic users in the various kingdoms. They all happened to choose a specific school of magic with a belief system centered around one of the sins. Greed/Generosity; Transmutation -- Karzoug; controlling other creatures. Opposed by Dominant Commanding. Evoc Gluttony/Temperance; Necromancy -- Zutha; hunger for life, manipulating the physical body to satisfy/alter that. Opposed by Jealous Trusting. Envy/Charity; Abjuration -- suppressing other schools of magic but your own. Opposed by Sadistic Compassionate. Evoc/Necromancy Lust/Love; Enchantment -- stuff. Opposed by .. Pride/Humility; Illusion -- altering your own appearance. Opposed by Miserly Generous. Transmutation/Conj. Sloth/Zeal; Conjuration -- having other entities do stuff for you. Opposed by Tyrannical Liberal. Illusion/Evoc. Wrath/Kindness; Evocation -- generally destructive. Opposed by Covetous Charitable. Conj/Abj Xalesha (Scribbler) asked in a disembodied voice when we appeared underground: "What has become of Runelord Karzoug and Runelord Alosnyst?" The Librarian suggests that that the runelords went into a state of suspended animation because there was going to be some cataclysmic event. There's a book with pictures in it in the religion/magic section, very recent book in the context of the Thassalonian Library. The picture says "Thought leaders of the practice of virtue magic." One of names is (1) Karzoug with a glaive. Other names: (2) Krune (short smiling man with a big Roman nose and little beady eyes, with a spear), (3) Bellamarius (heavyset woman, sneering and standing proud/imperious, large flowing dress), (4) Sorshon (seductive nude woman with a double-headed guicearm), (5) Xanderghul (very handsome man, closely trimmed beard, charming looking, extravagant clothes and a lucerne hammer), (6) Alosnyst (beautiful dark woman with crazy hair, crazed look in her face and long flowing dress with a thorned ransur), (7) Zutha (obese man, rotten flesh with no nose, ragged robe and wields a scythe). Anathema Archive information Runeforge was created to gather magic from its purest source.' '''The RLs made wards around the runeforge that barred entrance into the complex to any runelord or its direct agents. That way, the RL could not go in and sabotage -- it's just supposed to be for the good of magic. No need to eat, sleep, or drink when in there. Do not age while in there. Not sure if time passes? Xin Shallast is on the mythical mountain Mharmassif, of legendary proportions. Highest peak in the whole Kodar range. Final project that the RLs set the RF to investigate was ways they could escape the imminent fall of their empire. There was a different answer for each of the 7 RLs based on their principles from the school of magic. Sidheron Circle was on the eastern shore of Lake Storm Under in Rimeskull mountains (?). Large cliffs around the edge of the lake. There will be 10 foot tall stone heads carved there, each needs to be appeased to relinquish their key. Just need to cast the appropriate spell for each head. '''Runeforge weapons': These were banned in Thassalon by the RLs. Assassins tried to make them. Very feared. Each weapon is actually aligned *opposed* to a type of magic (e.g. not aligned with Good, aligned AGAINST Good). When holding the weapon, they enhance both the associated sin and virtue of the person holding them. They're all like bane weapons. There is a Covetous Charitable weapon that is a union of conjuration/abjuration that opposes Evocation. There is a bunch more that have their own abilities. These depend on the components that get put into the Runeforge weapon. Any weapon can be made into a Runeforge weapon. Very difficult to make, much more so than crafting normal weapons. Must infuse the weapon into the magical waters of the runeforge. Need to immerse components that contain something about the correct schools.